Mig-32 Foxtrot Interceptor
The MiG is the first researchable Aircraft the player can unlock. A more specialized form of Interceptor, it is the only initial kind of Interceptor that can carry Heavy Missiles; however, it lacks the ability to evade or carry a cannon, leaving it vulnerable to enemy attacks. The MiG is effective at either catching fast scouts that the F-17 cannot, or dealing heavy damage to enemy capital ships with its heavy missiles. Description The MiG-32 Foxtrot is a derivation of the MiG-31 Foxhound, an experimental Soviet high-speed interceptor originally designed to take down NATO strategic bombers. This made it a natural choice for intercepting alien aircraft, and Xenonaut modification has only made it more deadly. The airframe has been reinforced with a titanium-magnesium alloy, the avionics have been upgraded, and the fuel tank has been drastically enlarged, allowing it to fly interception over Vladivostok from a base outside Moscow (or similar distances). The MiG-32 is a high-speed strategic interceptor, a delicate instrument suited to precision strikes rather than dog-fighting. Although fragile, unmaneuverable, and lacking a cannon, the Foxtrot can mount aerial torpedoes with much more punch than the lighter missiles carried by the Condor. It also has a much higher flight speed than the Condor, and thus greater range. These qualities make it excellent at both engaging and destroying both agile high-speed scout craft and lumbering alien capital ships. However, the MiG-32 remains a vulnerable target and will not last long if caught in a dogfight. It is a bad choice for engaging alien air superiority fighters, as it can be difficult to obtain a missile lock on agile targets and the lack of a craft cannon means it is defenseless once it has fired off its missiles. Additionally, the aircraft’s poor turning circle and inability to perform an evasive roll means that it is unlikely to escape if an alien does close to combat distance. Thus the MiG-32 is best used to tackle lone craft, and should be escorted into battle if it is likely to be encountering a target with escorts of its own. Xenopedia entry The MiG-32 "Foxtrot" is a derivation of the experimental Soviet MiG-31 "Foxhound" interceptor. Originally designed to intercept supersonic NATO bombers, the Foxhound has the immense speed and climb rate we will need to catch fast UFOs and the additional firepower required to deal with heavier alien craft. Naturally, we will be modifying the Foxhound to make it more effective against extraterrestrial craft (hence the updated "Foxtrot" designation). The airframe can be reinforced with the same titanium / magnesium alloy that has made our Condors more resistant to alien weapons, whilst the fuel tanks will be enlarged to increase the range of the interceptor. We will also have to replace some of the avionics; the requirements for intercepting human aircraft and extraterrestrial vessels are rather different. In all, this takes the production time for a Foxtrot up to roughly 40 man days. Once successfully converted, the Foxtrot will be a formidable tool in our battle against the aliens. It has two missile hardpoints under its wings, each of which can carry either a light missile such as the Sidewinder, or a heavy air-to-air "torpedo" (such as the Avalanche) that can inflict devastating damage on anything too slow to avoid them. Unfortunately, the Foxtrot does not possess a cannon slot nor the agility to safely perform the Evasive Roll combat maneuver. It will be defenceless once it has fired both its missiles, easy pickings for any alien craft nimble enough to avoid them - so accompany it with more capable dogfighters if the target has an escort. You can begin fabrication of the Foxtrot in our workshops immediately. I would avoid spending too long down there, though - I feel like my IQ drops a dozen points every time I visit our resident ogres. First Appearance The MiG-32 is first available for research after researching the extraterrestrial invasion to better defend against alien aircraft. Statistics Gallery mig31.png|Hangar view of Mig-32 mig100.png|Air combat representation Category:Aircraft